Our Story
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Perubahan besar pastinya terjadi setelah perang besar. Namun, bukan berarti perubahan besar yang bahkan sulit untuk diterima orang lain. Bahkan karena perubahan besar ini Voldemort bangkit hanya untuk terkejut dan tertawa, lalu dia tewas lagi. Yah setidaknya sejak 15 tahun lalu mereka mulai menerima. Drarry (Draco and Harry)/ScorpiusJamesAlbus


Disclaimer : semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik tante J.K Rowling tapi alur cerita milik saya

Chara : Draco x Harry (Drarry), and Next Generation's

Scorpius (12), James (11), Albus (8 months)

Summary :

Perubahan besar pastinya terjadi setelah perang besar. Namun, bukan berarti perubahan besar yang bahkan sulit untuk diterima orang lain. Bahkan karena perubahan besar ini Voldemort bangkit hanya untuk terkejut dan tertawa, lalu dia tewas lagi. Yah setidaknya sejak 15 tahun lalu mereka mulai menerima.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Harry James Potter pahlawan dunia sihir - _the chosen one_ , yang **seharusnya** menikah dengan putri bungsu dan satu-satunya keluarga Weasley atau mungkin dengan pacar pertamanya yang keturunan Asia atau bahkan dengan sahabat wanitanya. Sayangnya jika mengikuti alur buku memang itu yang terjadi, tetapi berhubung ini fanfiksi saya maka semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Yang berarti di dalam cerita ini Harry Potter tidak menikah dengan wanita-wanita yang disebutkan di atas. Namun, dia malah menikah dengan seorang bangsawan aristokrat yang sering membuat banyak wanita membeku hanya dengan menatap matanya. Dia bukan keturunan basilisk btw.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, putra tunggal dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang juga merupakan pewaris satu-satunya harta kekayaan keluarga Malfoy yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis 7 turunan 8 tanjakan 9 tikungan. Draco memang anak manja (dulunya) namun, sejak perang besar dia juga membuat perubahan besar pada dirinya dan sekarang dia memilih bekerja sebagai _Healer_. Dan semakin dengan matangnya usia Draco membuatnya semakin tampan dan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan anak manja dan orang jahat (dulu keadaan yang memaksanya), kini perlahan reputasi keluarga Malfoy semakin membaik dengan sebutan mantan _death eater_ , terdengar lebih baik daripada dipandang sinis selama sisa hidupmu. Dengan kekayaan dan ketampanan dan fisik yang (hampir) sempurna tentu saja seorang Draco Malfoy juga telah menikah bahkan telah memiliki 3 orang anak. Barisan Fangirls tolong mundur teratur.

Jika Draco saja sudah menikah, pastinya Harry juga sudah menikah dan mereka sama-sama memiliki 3 orang anak. Apa kebetulan? _Absolutely not_. Yup, karena Harry Potter menikah dengan Draco Malfoy dan usia pernikahan mereka sudah hampir 15 tahun. Bahkan saat mereka mengumumkan niat mereka untuk menikah dulu, Lucius Malfoy langsung terbaring di rumah sakit selama tiga hari, pingsan mendekati koma. Ron Weasley menghujani Harry dengan sumpah serapah yang diterima Harry dengan lapang dada. Pada saat itu Draco sudah berniat melempar kutukan gruciatus.

Hubungan Harry dan Ginny pastinya kandas, dan Ginny menikah dengan teman seasrama mereka Dean Thomas. Sementara Hermione memberinya banyak nasehat, ehem setengah menyadarkan Harry jika yang dinikahinya nanti adalah (mantan) musuh bebuyutan mereka yang selama 7 tahun tidak ada sapaan ramah, yang ada hanya perang mantra dan adu mulut.

Karena sudah terlalu cinta dan mereka memutuskan untuk kawin lari jika orang-orang di sekitar mereka tetap menentang pernikahan mereka dan membuat mau tidak mau izin diturunkan dengan mudah oleh baginda Lucius Malfoy.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Draco Potter or Harry Malfoy?

 _Absolutely_ Harry Malfoy

Mengheningkan cipta untuk terhentinya keluarga Potter.

Dari 15 tahun pernikahan mereka, mereka berdua telah dianugerahi tiga orang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan manis.

Putra pertama mereka bernama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (12) dan september nanti akan memasuki tahun ke-duanya di Hogwarts. Fisiknya memang 100% sangat Draconis, rambut pirang platina dan warna mata abu-abu, mungkin hanya beberapa persen sifat Scorpius yang mirip dengan Harry. Untungnya putra sulungnya ini termasuk tipe kalem bukan _bad boy_ dan suka membuat masalahseperti Fathernya dulu.

Lalu yang kedua, James Sirius Potter (11) dia sudah menerima surat masuknya, dan september nanti adalah tahun pertamanya. Harry sangat senang mengetahui bahwa putra keduanya ini memiliki fisik yang mirip dengannya, rambut hitam berantakan terutama tapi sayangnya masih ada ciri khas Malfoy, dengan warna mata abu-abu. Harry harus memohon pada Draco untuk memberikan nama Ayah dan Ayah baptisnya pada James. Dan sepertinya dengan penggabungan kedua nama marauders juga berdampak pada sifat James.

Dan yang terakhir, Albus Severus Malfoy masih berusia 8 bulan. Akhirnya sosok anak yang mirip Harry mulai rambut dan warna mata. Sebenarnya Albus juga bukan anak yang direncanakan mengingat jarak usia antara James dan Albus. Dan membuat Harry harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai Auror (lagi), dia sempat berhenti dan saat usia James sekitar 7 tahun, Harry kembali bekerja sebagai Auror.

"MOM AL MENCORAT-CORET JUBAHKU"

Harry menghela nafas panjangnya saat menyiapkan meja untuk sarapan keluarganya. Bukankah mereka memiliki peri rumah? Pastinya. Tapi tetap saja Harry juga ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Dan untuk panggilan Mom, sebenarnya Harry sudah mengajarkan Scorpius dan James memanggilnya Dad tapi tetap saja mereka memanggil Harry dengan panggilan Mom.

"JAMES SIRIUS MALFOY"

Sementara James yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar dan berbalik untuk melihat Harry berkacak pinggang.

"Ehmmm, Mom tahu kan, kalau aku…"

"Sangat tahu, kau memberi Al cat air dan jubah Scorpie kan?" James hanya nyengir. Harry menghela nafas kasar dengan keusilan putra keduanya.

"Mom akan mengurangi uang jajanmu"

WHAT THE

James langsung menatap horor ibunya, namun dia tidak bisa protes melihat delikan maut yang diberikan Harry.

"Ini akan meninggalkan bekas meskipun sudah di cuci" Scorpius memang tipikal Malfoy, Harry tahu bocah 12 tahun ini kesal tapi tertutup dengan baik oleh wajah datarnya.

"Kita pergi ke Diagon Alley setelah sarapan okay" ucap Harry lembut dan mengusap sayang rambut pirang Scorpius, kemudian menjauhkan Albus dari hasil _karyanya_.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian" sesal Draco. Pagi ini ada keadaan darurat di rumah sakit dimana beberapa Auror terkena mantra-mantra aneh saat mencoba menangkap sisa-sisa _death eater_.

"Ayolah Dray, kami hanya akan membeli perlengkapan. Jangan terlalu khawatir" hibur Harry

Draco hanya bisa mendesah lelah, Harry memang sering selamat dari maut tapi Draco juga berhak khawatir pada _death eater_ yang masih menyimpan dendam pada Harry dan – mungkin juga pada dirinya.

"James ingat jangan macam-macam!"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam Father, uang jajanku sudah dipotong" dengus James

Draco tersenyum miring dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya dekat dengan telinga James.

"Father tahu kau masih punya banyak rencana _dear_ "

Tch…

James kadang merasa kesal karena Draco selalu saja mengetahui kejahilannya, bahkan James seperti merasa Draco menggunakan _legillimence_ nya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat"

Chuu..

Draco mencium sudut bibir Harry sekilas dan pipi Albus, hm dua anaknya yang lain malah mundur teratur membuat Draco terkekeh dan berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan jaringan floo.

"Scorpie dan Jamie sebelum kita berangkat, Mom tidak ingin kalian berdua bertengkar ataupun ada perang mantra dan kejahilan-kejahilan lainnya. Mengerti?"

Dua anaknya ini bahkan tidak ragu untuk saling melempar mantra. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa mantra ringan, mereka belajar dari Teddy. Anak baptis Harry. Teddy memang sering datang ke rumah mereka (Harry yang memaksa) setidaknya empat kali dalam seminggu jika liburan, dan mungkin mengajarkan kedua adiknya beberapa mantra ringan sebelum masuk Hogwarts.

"Yes Mom" jawab keduanya.

Setelah sampai di toko Madam Malkin, sepertinya Harry merasa datang di hari yang salah melihat betapa ramainya toko ini. Dan Harry harus maklum mengingat sebentar lagi memasuki tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, Ron"

Ahhh… Harry sangat merindukan kedua sahabatnya. Kini mereka bertiga jarang bertemu dengan kesibukan dan keluarga masing-masing dan beberapa hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Dimana Malfoy?" tanya Ron bahkan sampai saat ini Ron masih enggan untuk memanggil nama Draco.

"Aku juga seorang Malfoy sekarang Ron" kekeh Harry yang malah mengundang dengusan Ron. "Scorpie, Jamie kalian bisa ikut mengantri di sana. Mom akan tunggu disini"

Dua anak itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan Ibunya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan kembali menjadi Auror _mate_?" tanya Ron

"Entahlah Ron, mungkin aku akan kembali ketika Albus sudah memasuki Hogwarts"

"Apa Malfoy itu tidak mengizinkanmu kembali"

"Jika perlu kuingatkan Ronald Weasley, Harry kini sudah menjadi Malfoy" ucap Hermione.

"Hahhh…. Aku masih belum menerimanya 'Mione"

"Ini sudah 15 tahun mereka menikah"

"Jadi, ada apa kalian disini?"

"Mione melihatmu, jadi dia menyeretku ke sini" jawab Ron

"Bisa kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik? Kurasa disini semakin penuh" saran Hermione

"Aku akan bilang pada Scorpie dan Jamie"

 **Etsuko Ai**

"James Sirius Malfoy kuperingatkan kau" geram Scorpius

Mereka berdua sedang berkeliling Diagon Alley, sebenarnya dia diminta Ibunya untuk menemani James membeli peralatan sekolahnya sementara Ibunya sedang berbincang santai dengan teman-temannya. Tipikal emak-emak. Dan apakah _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ sekarang menjual peralatan sekolah?

"C'mon Scorpie… aku juga membutuhkan alat-alat itu" mohon James dengan mata yang dibuat seperti anak anjing terbuang.

Dan di dalam pandangan Scorpius adiknya sama sekali tidak imut, _disgusting_ sih iya.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat jika sampai Father tahu ataupun Mom memotong lehermu James" ancam Scorpius.

James menguk ludahnya kesusahan, Ibunya tidak akan tega melakukan itu. Tapi tetap saja Scorpius sangat ahli dalam hal mengancam dan mendiskriminasi lawannya. Tipikal Slytherin, atau memang itu bakat alami Malfoy?

" _I'm promise_ "

Akhirnya, dua keturunan Malfoy ini memasuki toko teman seperjuangan ibu mereka, George Weasley. Bahkan toko ini masih sangat ramai dengan beragam anak-anak dengan jalan pikiran yang sama, itu menurut Scorpius.

"Yo, Malfoy Junior!"

Ini dia, sang pemilik toko. George Weasley. Scorpius dan James bisa melihat pria tinggi dengan rambut merah itu menuruni tangga. Dan panggilan Malfoy junior hanya diberikan pada Scorpius dari George, btw.

"Siapa yang anda panggil Malfoy junior, _Uncle_ George? Kami berdua Malfoy junior" balas Scorpius.

"Ahhh… bukan bukan. Kau" George menunjuk ke arah Scorpius "… adalah Malfoy Junior dan James…" George mengacak surai hitam James ".. adalah Potter junior"

"Jika Scorpie adalah Malfoy junior" Scorpius mendesis tidak suka jika ada yang memanggil nama kecilnya di luar rumah pengecualian untuk Ibunya "Dan aku adalah Potter junior, lalu bagaimana dengan Al?"

"Ahh.. aku melupakan si kecil itu" George menggosok-gosok dagunya, seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku akan memanggilnya Malfoy – Potter junior" George terlihat bangga.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya malas sementara James juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kadang mereka sulit memahami jalan pikiran dari paman mereka. Bukan paman asli tapi mereka punya hubungan darah dulu sekali, karena bukannya penyihir berdarah murni saling berkaitan itu yang dikatakan oleh Father mereka. Dan yang paling utama George memang ingin dipanggil _Uncle_ oleh dua anak itu.

"Jadi Potter junior, ada yang bisa kubantu?" George menaik turunkan alisnya, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah bertanya pada Scorpius. Karena jawabannya adalah Scorpius tidak pernah berpikir konyol dan membeli barang-banrang konyol. Sangat Malfoyish.

"Tentu _Uncle_ " dan James langsung menyeringai sangat mirip dengan Ayah mereka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Dan pada akhirnya Scorpius Malfoy duduk sendirian di depan rak di tengah-tengah toko sambil melipat ke dua tangannya. Beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang memilih ramuan cinta – _amortentia_ sesekali menatap ke arahnya dan terkikik geli. Scorpius mulai merinding, dia harus berhati-hati saat makan di _great hall_ nanti.

"Scorpie bisa pegang Al"

WHAT ?

Scorpius menatap Harry kaget, bagaimana bisa Ibunya masuk tanpa dia sadari? Atau jangan-jangan Harry bersembunyi dibalik jubah gaibnya?. Scorpius ingin protes karena tiba-tiba Ibunya meletakkan Albus di pangkuannya, tapi dia urungkan melihat raut wajah Harry yang sepertinya ingin menguliti seseorang.

" _Yes, Mom_ " Scorpius hanya berdoa semoga adiknya tidak pulang dengan tubuh kaku sampai makan malam nanti.

"… Masukkan dalam makanannya dan 15 menit kemudian. _Boom_ dia akan berwarna ungu"

" _Cool_ , lalu kalau ini?" James menunjukkan serbuk ditangannya

"Hanya memberikan efek gatal-gatal seperti ruam kulit. Efeknya akan hilang dalam 24 jam"

"Mungkin aku butuh sedikit ledakan, kira-kira menurut _Uncle_ apa yang cocok?"

"Bagaimana kalau ledakan kemarahan Mom ditambah Father?"

"Tidak _Uncle_ , itu menakutkan" sepertinya James belum sadar dengan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh hai Harry" Sapa George ramah

" _Uncle_ … jangan bilang Mom, berdiri di belakangku sekarang?" tanya James dengan nada horor.

"Tentu saja James"

Dengan kaku, James menoleh kebelakang "Hai… Mum"

 _Finally_

James diseret paksa Harry keluar dari toko George, oh dia tidak ingin dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena kejahilan James di tahun pertamanya. Jika hanya detensi, maka dengan senang hati Harry mendukung. Sementara itu di belakang mereka Scorpius sibuk berbicara – menasehati Albus, tentang jika besar nanti semoga tidak meniru perbuatan James dan di balas Albus dengan tatapan serius entah mengerti atau tidak sambil memakan cupcake pemberian Hermione tadi.

 **#Godric's Hollow**

Rumah keluarga kecil Harry dan Draco. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di Malfoy Manor ataupun Grimmauld Place tempat Sirius, karena Harry sendiri yang meminta. Mungkin karena tempat itu memiliki kenangan yang menyakitkan bagi Harry. Dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memperbaiki rumah ke dua orang tua Harry dengan gaya _sederhana_ Malfoy. Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana gaya sederhana seorang Malfoy.

"Scorpius, James, kita harus berbicara antar lelaki" perintah Draco.

Ehem.. apa Harry tidak dianggap lelaki disini? _Nevermind_

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruang kerja Draco yang penuh dengan buku-buku, ramuan, dan alat-alat lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan.

"James, Father sudah mendengar semuanya. Ingat! Father tidak akan marah, ayolah kemari !" James tersenyum dan Scorpius memutar bola matanya malas "Kau bisa melakukan hobimu di sana. Tapi, Father tidak akan mentoleransi jika sampai kejahilanmu membuat kami di panggil kepala sekolah"

"Aku tahu Father" sahut James semangat. Ahh… Father memang memahaminya

"Dan Scorpius, Father harap kau mengawasi adikmu agar dia tidak err… berlebihan"

"Yes, Father"

"Bagus, sekarang bagaimana jika Father membantu kalian mengepak barang-barang kalian untuk besok"

Kedua putranya hanya mengangguk semangat dan keluar dari ruang kerja Draco. Draco sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kedua putranya saling berdebat tentang hari mereka nanti di Hogwarts. Ahh.. putranya sudah besar dan nanti dia pasti akan merindukan saat-saat… ehm.. dia masih punya Albus. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin memberikan kesan kedekatan hubungan Ayah – Anak, kedekatan yang dulu tidak sehangat yang diberikan Ayahnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#King Cross Station**

Albus berada di dalam gendongan Draco dan menatap sekitarnya dengan mata bulat besarnya. Kagum dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang dia lihat. Bahkan Albus mengacuhkan biskuit coklat di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" tanya Harry

"Semuanya sudah lengkap Mom" jawab Scorpius dan James

"Kalian harus pulang saat liburan"

"Pasti Mom"

Draco memahami, bagaimana Harry sebenarnya agak tidak rela melepas kepergian putranya (lagi). Percayalah ini juga pernah terjadi setahun lalu saat Scorpius akan pergi ke Hogwarts.

"Dan jangan lupa, kalian harus sering mengirimi kami surat"

"Harry _dear_ kereta sudah akan berangkat biarkan mereka…" sepertinya Draco bicara di saat yang tidak tepat saat Harry langsung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan _glare_ yang menakutkan.

"Kurasa Father kalian tidak ingin suratnya" desis Harry berbahaya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan"

"Pasti Mom, aku akan melakukannya. Dan aku juga akan memaksa Jamie melakukannya meskipun jika nanti kami berbeda asrama" Scorpius memandang James tajam.

"Baiklah cepat naik!" dengan berat hati Harry harus membiarkan kedua putranya pergi.

Chuu

Harry mencium pucuk kepala Scorpius dan memeluk putra sulungnya yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya.

"Mom, aku sudah besar" tolak James malu

"Tapi Scorpie baik-baik saja"

"Ughh tetap saja" protes James

"Baiklah" Harry hanya mengacak-acak surai hitam James

"Bye Father" mereka memeluk Draco sebentar "Bye Al" mereka mencium pipi chubby Albus.

Draco melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas ke bahu Harry dan menarik tubuh Harry lebih dekat dengannya sehingga Harry bisa bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka"

"James" panggil Scorpius saat melihat adiknya hanya diam dan menatap kebelakang tepat ke arah orang tua mereka.

"JAMES ! Astaga" Scorpius tidak percaya James melompat turun di detik-detik terakhir

" _I will always miss you Mom_ "

Chuu…

James mencium pipi Harry cukup lama, bahkan membuat Harry dan Draco terkejut saat tiba-tiba James turun dan berlari ke arah mereka. Kemudian Harry hanya bisa tersenyum melihat senyum jahil dari James.

"Kau akan ketinggalan kereta, _dear_ "

"Bye Mom, Father"

Scorpius masih ada di tempatnya berdiri di dekat pintu kereta di saat kereta mereka perlahan berjalan dan James berlari mengejar keretanya.

"Scorpie…" teriak James

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Jamie"

Scorpius berhasil meraih tangan James dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kereta. Mereka berdua langsung melambaikan tangan saat sudah sukses berada di dalam kereta.

"Kenapa dia menciummu dan menolak ciumanku?" protes Draco

"Karena aku Ibunya"

Hmmm…

Sepertinya mereka mulai melupakan Albus yang terdiam karena baru sadar kakak-kakaknya pergi dengan kereta dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Bahkan Albus menjatuhkan makanannya yang berharga.

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

Dan sepertinya isakan Albus menarik kembali perhatian Draco dan Harry.

"Al.. dear… sssttt… dengan Mommy kay, jangan menangis ! Scorpie dan Jamie akan mengirim surat dan pulang saat liburan nanti"

Dan Albus terisak di dalam dekapan Harry.

"Harry dear, bagaimana kalau kita…"

"Dray, kita sudah membahasnya dan Al adalah anak terakhir kita ingat"

Ah… rumahnya akan sedikit sepi sekarang, yang terdengar hanya Al tanpa kalimat kekesalan Scorpius dan kejahilan James.

 **END**


End file.
